1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving terminal, and more particularly, to a method and corresponding broadcast terminal for displaying broadcast channel information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are now being considered a necessity. Further, mobile terminals now provide many features in addition to a standard calling service. For example, various programs (e.g., movies, television shows, sporting events, audio programs, etc.) are being broadcast to mobile terminals.
However, because the mobile terminal is compact, the user has to use various menu options provided on the terminal to view or see information about a particular broadcasting program. Thus, it is not easy to view information about a particular program among a plurality of broadcast channels currently being transmitted.